In the refinery and petrochemical processing of hydrocarbons (e.g., gasoline, gas, oils, naphthas, residuums, chlorinated hydrocarbons, etc.), the hydrocarbons are commonly heated to temperatures of 100.degree. to 1500.degree. F. (most commonly 500.degree.-1000.degree. F.). Similarly, such petroleum hydrocarbons are frequently employed as heated mediums on the "hot side" of heating and heat exchange systems. In such instances, the petroleum hydrocarbon liquids are subjected to elevated temperatures which produce a separate phase known as fouling deposits, within the petroleum hydrocarbon. In all cases, these deposits are undesirable by-products. In many processes, the deposits reduce the bore of conduits and vessels to impede process throughput, impair thermal transfer, and clog filter screens, valves and traps. In the case of heat exchange systems, the deposits form an insulating layer upon the available surfaces to restrict heat transfer and necessitate frequent shutdowns for cleaning. Moreover, these deposits reduce throughput, which, of course, results in a loss of capacity with a drastic effect in the yield of finished product. Accordingly, these deposits have cause considerable concern to the industry.
While the nature of the foregoing deposits defies precise analysis, they appear to contain either/or a combination of carbonaceous phases which are coke-like in nature, polymers or condensates formed from the petroleum hydrocarbons or impurities present therein and salt formations which are primarily composed of magnesium, calcium and sodium chloride salts. The catalysis of such condensates has been attributed to metal compounds such as copper or iron which are present as impurities. For example, such metals may accelerate the hydrocarbon oxidation rate by promoting degenerative chain branching, and the resultant free radicals may initiate oxidation and polymerization reactions which form gums and sediments. It further appears that the relatively inert carbonaceous deposits are entrained by the more adherent condensates or polymers to thereby contribute to the insulating or thermal opacifying effect.
Fouling deposits are equally encountered in the petrochemical field wherein the petrochemical is either being produced or purified. The deposits in this environment are primarily polymeric in nature and do drastically affect the economics of the petrochemical process.